


Missiles and Clocks

by Animegirl1331



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl1331/pseuds/Animegirl1331
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up in the middle of the night to Malia in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missiles and Clocks

She is like a missile and he is like a clock. 

It started happening 2 months ago. The first time it happened he thought that he was still possessed. The alarm next to his bed said 3:00 AM and he was freezing, the covers on his bed were gone. For a moment, Stiles believed that he had been taken over by the Nogitsune and that he had been wreaking havoc on Beacon Hills in his sleep. Then he turned over. 

It was Malia. She was laying next to him, his stolen covers were wrapped around her body and he was reminded of when they were in Eichen House. Stiles brought his hands up to his face and counted his fingers. 10. He was awake and there was a real girl beside him in his bed. 

He felt confused but at the same time wasn't freaking out like he thought he would at finding someone in his bed. She wasn't a stranger. Malia wasn't his friend exactly, she was in this odd in-between place. Not a friend but also not his girlfriend. They had been spending a lot of time together recently. Sometimes he helped her with school and other times they watched movies. 

His eyes roamed over her face. The blanket was tucked under her chin and he became aware that a slim arm was resting beneath his head. Malia's face held no worry, her eyebrows arching perfectly over her closed eyelids. Transfixed by her beauty, his left hand reached up. His index finger touched the place her right eyebrow started above the corner of her eye. Stiles let his finger follow the path of her brow coming down over the side of her face. The rest of his fingers joined his journey tracing a defined cheekbone. His fingers caught a stray lock of her brunette hair and tucked it behind the shell of a delicate ear. 

Slightly cool fingers curved around the back of his neck, thin fingers threading into the hair at the base of his head. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he savored the feeling of the fingers rubbing tiny circles into his scalp. When his eyelids opened he was looking into dark brown eyes. They didn't say anything that first night. It was just the two of them taking in the feeling of not being alone. Both drifted back into sleep with Stiles curling inwards making Malia curl around the taller boy. He was still cold. 

It continued on for the last 2 months. He woke around 2:00 AM every night to Malia climbing into his bed. It was like he was a clock that was set to Malia time. They didn't always sleep and it wasn't always innocent like that first night. Sometimes on the days that they didn't sleep right away he woke up with scratches down his back. The scratches weren't deep and they didn't hurt in any significant way. Stiles told Scott one day at school about Malia's tendency to sleepover and the marks that she left on his back. He didn't tell Scott about how he got them in detail or about how he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers whenever she stayed over. She still stole all the covers and always was automatically the big spoon. 

Tonight it was different. When their naked flesh was still pressed together and sweat covered their skin in a thin layer, he stopped her from taking all the blankets. Instead he rolled onto his back pulling her lean body on top of his and yanked the blankets to cover the both of them. She smiled and playfully bit at his collarbone. 

"I was waiting for that." 

"You were?" He whispered into her hairline, inhaling her clean scent. 

"You always wait for me to touch you first." 

"I didn't know if you wanted me to." 

"I always want you Stiles." 

His lips spread into a wide grin against her forehead. He wasn't cold anymore and neither was she.


End file.
